


Take Her Temperature

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Anthropomorfic
Genre: Jealousy, Multi, Other, Threesome, anthropomorfic - Freeform, relationship, snobbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at Porn Battle XV: Anthropomorfic, Fahrenheit/Celsius/Kelvin, jealousy, boil</p><p>at http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/65746.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Her Temperature

Like in any relationship, sometimes things were complicated.

Sometimes, Fahrenheit got a little jealous. Kelvin was the newest member in their relationship, but sometimes it seemed like Kelvin and Celsius had far more in common than either of them did with Fahrenheit. Sometimes, when Fahrenheit felt insecure about it, she subtly bragged about how Ray Bradbury was said to be a big fan of hers.

Sometimes, Fahrenheit and Celsius both got annoyed with Kelvin. Kelvin only listened to bands that nobody had ever heard of, and only wanted to go to weird restaurants with no sign on the front, claiming that the things that everybody uses are not any good, and that it's much better to be preferred by a smaller number of people who are more knowledgeable than the general public. It was hard for Fahrenheit and Celsius not to take this personally.

Sometimes, Celsius liked to brag about how countries that prefer her are obviously more progressive. And sometimes Fahrenheit would just change moods so quickly, and with such volatility, that the other two could barely keep track.

None of that mattered when they were in bed, though. The three of them worked together in perfect proportions, with the same result every time: Celsius reached her boiling point first, then Fahrenheit, then Kelvin. And all three of them would lie there, hot and steamy, glad to have such perfect partners.


End file.
